The present invention relates to sensing and measurement of physical phenomena in a marine environment, more particularly to methods and systems for sensing or measuring underwater physical characteristics (e.g., electromagnetic, acoustic, pressure, velocity/acceleration, vibrational, temperature, gravitational, etc.) such as pertaining to signatures of marine vessels.
Measurements of open ocean underwater electromagnetic fields serve many purposes, such as environmental modeling of earth's fields and ocean currents, which can be used for signal-processing noises for cancellation. Existing systems to measure underwater electromagnetic (UEM) signatures require extensive underwater electronics; these electronics can only be serviced by expensive dynamic positioning boats that are difficult to schedule. Systems costs are driven by costs of hardware, deployment/recovery, and life cycle repairs. Even if hardware costs are kept to a minimum, the costs of the deployment scheme may be driven by the costs of the deployment vessels.